The use of intumescent material to act as a fire retardant for roofing materials such as asphalt sheeting, shingles and roofing granules are known and disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,218,502; 4,234,639; 4,372,997 and 4,521,333. Use of intumescent material for imparting self-extinguishing properties to cigarettes is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,776,355. The above mention patents are hereby incorporated herein by reference for their disclosure of intumescent materials and method of production.